bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (11)
Chapter #11: A hangout, a clique, and a pissed off Preppy When Pinky asked me about joining the Goths, I thought she was going to try to tear the clique down with gusto; however, I looked into her eyes, that she was in a desparate need of a change. So I let her on. "Malice!" Shouted the eager Pinky, she was running to me, because she said she lived next door to me, at least she was truthful on that part. "Pinky I didn't think I'd see the day that you would talk to someone like me." I said, with a somewhat sarcastic tone in my sentance "I see you dressed in dark clothing." I looked at her dark blue Aquaberry jumper, I wanted to throw up, but at least it was dark clothing. "It was the only thing that my stepmom wouldn't wear in her life. It's a funeral dress." Explained Pinky "What clothing do you wear at a funeral, if you wear black 24/7?" "I wear white, to a funeral." I responded. We walked by the Yum Yum Market, where me and Pinky went to get a cup of coffee and a breakfast begal, then headed straight to school, to see Mandy, and the other cheerleaders ganging up on us. "Pinky!" Screamed the head bitch, Mandy "I heard from Allison that you stole Ted from me!" "I did no such thing! You know me and Derby are arranged to be wed, when were 18!" Replied Pinky. Then Mandy charged up at Pinky and procceeded to catfight her. They were pulling each others hair, shouting 'bitch' and 'slut' at each other, the whole nine yards. Once the bell rang they just stopped fighting each other. "You are cut off!" Mandy hissed, as she was fixing herself "Because of you, Ted transfurred to another school! An all male school!" Mandy and the other cheerleaders fled with pure snootiness. I hate those bitches, and so does most of the non-cheerleader girls here. I headed to Chemistry class, and Absinthe saved me a spot. "I heard what happend to Pinky. Being in a catfight with Mandy, for stealing Ted from her." She said. Dr. Watts showed up about a hour and a half late. "Today were going to make stinkbombs today. Please follow my instructions, precisely. The chemicals are very volatile." He instructed. Me and Absinthe had made a technique to make the bombs, without are clothes smelling like a combination of rotten eggs, blue cheese, and the toliets in the boys bathroom (don't ask how I know this). But when class was over, we ran straight the girls' locker room and doused our clothes in rose and cherryblossom purfume to at least mask the smell. "Aww crap! I thought you two were naked!" Shouted Trent, with a camera in his hand, then he went from perverted to shocked in horror in less than five seconds "Ma...Mal...Malice!?!" I looked at him, not with pure hate, like our first encounter, but with a evil grin on my lips. "At least we didn't have gym, last period." Absinthe mockingly snarled at Trent "Unlike you." We both laughed at Trent, like a bunch of Preps. Not like we don't mind being looked at by a sexually confused pervert, but also mocking the Preps at the same time. "Were not going to hurt you, nor report you. But promise me this: don't snoop around the girls' locker room again!" I hissed at him, with like my name implies malice. "I promise. But don't sacrafise my to whatever the hell you goths worship!" Said a whimpy Trent, like he was going to pee his pants. During English class, I wrote a poem about Raven. 'My little fruitbat, how sweet is the moon tonight? With all your might you may spread your wing, to may I might be right about the full moon tonight.' It was a small poem, and I'm only good at poems about pain and melacholy, but I got a passing grade for the day. Then I went to the schools basement, where Hawthorn (Thad), Raven, Absinthe, and Grimore (Const.) were in the darkest place in the basement. Hawthorn dyed his hair and uniform black, in addition he added a gothic cross that is around his neck, as well as plain black choker; and Grimore was wearing a black jacket, with a blood red dress shirt, he bought some black boots, along with some makeup (done by Raven of course), and a top hat. I got to say Raven did himself really well, with Hawthorn and Grimore's dark & gloomy makeovers. Category:Blog posts